1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known electromagnetic relay which includes an electromagnet in which an iron core is attached to a bobbin having a coil; an armature moved according to voltage applied to the coil; and a contact portion openable and closable according to a movement of the armature, wherein the contact portion has a pair of fixed contacts and a pair of movable contacts opposed to the pair of fixed contacts. In the electromagnetic relay described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2010-73323 (JP2010-73323A), movable contacts are provided at both end portions of an conductive plate, and when each movable contact is contacted to each fixed contact at the time of operation of the electromagnetic relay, the fixed contacts are electrically connected to each other in series through the movable contacts.
However, in this type of electromagnetic relay, fixed contacts are arranged at one end portion of a pair of plate-shaped fixed contact members and movable contacts are arranged at one end portion of a pair of movable contact members and further terminals are arranged at the other end portion. Therefore, it is difficult to change the terminal arrangement.